Love at first site
by rbaby
Summary: Kaoru is a 17 year old girl and kenshin is a 27 year old under cover spy will destiny set them together or high school will? (not good in summary)
1. meeting old friend and new encounter!

Love at first site story id: 1620302  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin But I wish I could own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Kaoru woke up and the first thing she saw was the sealing, and the heard the alarm clock  
  
"Shit it 8:30a.m and school start at 9:15a.m I'm am going to be late for school and it suppose to be my first day as senior talking about that"  
  
She jumps of the bed and put her slipper on and ran to the bathroom she puts the happiest face at the mirror in front of her bathroom  
  
"I am finally a senior and in no time I will be out of high school and off to college yeah!"  
  
She took a shower as fast as she could put on her nice black boots with a low-rise mini jean skirt and a nice blue short sleeve Blouse she tide her hair up with a very nice blue ribbon that she got from her best friend Misao, she look beautiful and the best thing of her outfit was that you could almost see her belly button And the blouse was stretch so it was really tie on her, and it Matched her eyes. She took her thing and left her apartment.  
  
"I think I should call Misao and Tae and tell them to meet me at Starbucks because it only 8:45a.m Woe I really got ready fast O.K. Now where my cellphone"  
  
She dug inside her purse where here school supplies where, and after dig inside here purse for 30 second she finally found it.  
  
"Oh there it, O.k Misao first good thing this cellphone has speed dial o.k. Let me look at my phonebook oh there it Misao number" Misao cellphone start ringing.  
  
"Rrggggggrgrgrgrgr"  
  
"Please pick up the phone"(inside her mind)  
  
"Hey Kaoru, ok where we are going to meet"  
  
" In starbucks you now since is like 1 block away from school agree with me"  
  
"Yeah of course I wasn't able to eat breakfast and you now people say breakfast is the most important meal of the day"  
  
"Well o.k. I'll call Tae and tell her o.k. Bye see you in 5 minutes ok"  
  
"o.k. Kaoru later"  
  
And she hungs up with her always-cheerful way. Kaoru call Tae but her cellphone was not on so she left a Message hoping that she would take the message and meet her and Misao at Starbusks.  
  
"Hope Tae picks up her phone"  
  
She walks to starbucks and when she see Misao inside the coffee shop she practically ran to the Shop and hug Misao like they haven't seen each other for years but Tae wasn't still there.  
  
"Oh Misao how was you trip to Kyoto how's you family"  
  
"Oh kami I had so much fun in Kyoto I saw my mom, dad and very one else it was so good to go back home and stay away from this busy city people call Tokyo for at least 1 month so how's your brother and how was you month with out me"  
  
"Well Yahiko is fine he is in New York he will be coming in 3 days Our aunt lives their you now and he was so excited to go to N.Y, and my month with out you was o.k. I went to the beach with Tae and the gang we went to Hiroshima for a trip it was so fun"  
  
"Whatttttttttttt you went there with out me"  
  
"Yeah I wasn't going to stay home bored and anyway I was taking advantage that my 10 yr brother wasen't here to mess my summer up"  
  
"Well that true now where is tae?"  
  
"I left her a message maybe she haven't pick it up"  
  
"Or maybe she still sleeping kaoru"  
  
"Miss what will be you order"  
  
"Finally a waitress comes o.k. I have a latte with 2 donut please what do you want Kaoru"  
  
"I have the same but only make in 1 donut please"  
  
"Yes miss your order will be right up"  
  
Misao And Kaoru ate there breakfast will talking about there summer and then walk to school together, but Tae was now where to be found when they arrived at school there was Sano Megume and Tae where.  
  
"Hey MISAO is Back" Misao said  
  
Everyone went to Misao and Kaoru to say hi they where all so happy to see each other"  
  
"Tae I was calling you and you didn't pick up you phone"  
  
" Oh I forgot to turn it on this morning hhahahaa"  
  
Sano says "Yeah you guy I can't believe I going to be out of this stupid high school soon"  
  
Misao says "Well you must be the dumb one of the group you 19 and you still in H.S"  
  
"Yeah everyone hear is 17 and you are 19" Kaoru says  
  
"Shut up missy" sano says it with an angry/happy face  
  
"Well you guys I going to go get my schedule"  
  
Misao says "Get my to please"  
  
Very one else "yeah kaoru get my to"  
  
"Get it you self" she smile behind very one back Very one else "Whattttttttttt"  
  
Kaoru start running away from every one of here friend, and then it happen she almost fall but someone cut here fall she close here eye hoping that she was only day dreaming and not falling in front of the school and when she look up she saw the most handsome man in the world he had red beautiful long hair tie in a low ponytail, and some pairs of violet eye she had butterfly in her stomach and she felt weird.  
  
Inside her mind "maybe is because he holding my waist or maybe is because our lip our like 1 inch away from each other WHATTT"(back to reality)  
  
"Miss are you o.k. Did you hurt your self?"  
  
"Let go of meeeeeeeeeeeeee" Kaoru was so red she almost look like the young man hair"  
  
"Orooooooooo" the young man let go of kaoru and she told up proper and was about to leave because she was too red and confuse to look at his face.  
  
"Excuse me miss but do you now where should I get my schedule"  
  
"It depends what grade you are" still looking back she was too red to look at him.  
  
" I am a senior now where should I go"  
  
"What I never seen you"  
  
She looks at him and forgot everything that happened before. But the young man just stares at kaoru and she was starting to fell weird.  
  
" Sorry I didn't mean that I.......like you boots" And he smile but he was a bit nervous.  
  
"What you last name"  
  
"Himura"  
  
"O.k. Himura you should go to room 145 it just down the hall way"  
  
"o.k. Thank you.. Oh my full name is Kenshin Himura"  
  
(Her mind) "Kenshin Himura was a nice name"  
  
"Oh my name is kaoru kamiya I am senior to"  
  
"That great maybe we will get some classes together"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well Miss kaoru I should be going see you later"  
  
"o.k. Bye"  
  
Kenshin left and kaoru was just standing in the middle of the hallway thinking how handsome that guy name kenshin is.  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
" Hey earth to kauro hey kaoru"  
  
" Uhh what"  
  
"It looks like you saw prince charming or something"  
  
"What are you talking about Misao?"  
  
"Let me find out you have a crush on some one"  
  
"What are you talking about I was just thinking"  
  
"Yeah what every you say kaoru your face doesn't lie you look like a tomato"  
  
"Oh shut up Misao"  
  
"Ok race you to room 125 o.k."  
  
"Hey Misao wait up I can't run I have boot on"  
  
Continue.next chapters soon  
  
Author note: This is my very first fic so please give me some advise and if I have some grammar mistake sorry just tell me And I be writing the next chapter soon o.k. And please review it will encourage me to write more 


	2. confuse

Love at first site story id: 1620302  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin But I wish I could own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Author notes: Hey this is my 2 chapter on this story hope you all like it and please review I would be very happy that you guys are reading my story, it really hard writing fic will dealing with school.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Hey kaoru are you some kind of human snail"  
  
"Oh shut up misao"  
  
" Wait up kaoru"  
  
Misao stop and look at kaoru hair she was so happy to see what she was wearing.  
  
"Oh you better stop I was about to lose all my air, I can't run fast because I have high heal boots remember"  
  
" Oh I sorry but kaoru I am so happy to see your wearing the ribbon I gave to you that makes me very happy kaoru"  
  
" Hahahaha I'm glad your happy it matches with my outfit"  
  
" Yeah I see you look nice!!!! LOOk!! Kaoru the room and it full of people and specially freshmen there so lost"  
  
"Hey guy I got your schedules" Tae says  
  
"Thanks" Misao and kaoru says  
  
Kaoru went to all her classes the good thing was that she had lunch with all her friends but not so many classes together but she was very happy because the day was going fast.  
  
"Oh it 6 period and it global time class start and 12:25p.m oh no I'm late"  
  
Kaoru run to her class and when she got to her class everyone was sitting down and she was the center of attention she felt so red of embarrassments.  
  
(In her mind) "This is great on my first day of school" Kaoru says  
  
"Ms.kamiya so nice to see you coming late is like people say a dog can't learn new tricks" the teacher says  
  
Everyone in the classroom was looking at kaoru and whispering at each other.  
  
" I am so sorry Sir I would never come late again" kaoru says  
  
" It better not kaoru I think is time to grow up" the teacher says  
  
Kaoru looks down and then come to a near by chair she was to embarrass to look at the class. When she sit down someone pokes at her.  
  
'YES" kaoru say a little mad  
  
" That girl is calling you," a boy says  
  
"Oh my god" kaoru say so surprises  
  
Kaoru was so happy she didn't even notice the other student she just stood up and sat right next to a friend.  
  
Whispering "Hey Tomoe how you doing how was your vacation" kaoru says  
  
"It was great kaoru Spain was so nice and specially does guys there in Spain there so cute no not cute hot" Tomoe says  
  
"You will never change tomoe I swear" kaoru says  
  
" Talking about that look at that hot new boy right at the far corner" Tomoe says  
  
(Kaoru mind) oh look is that kenshin guy I can believe it he so cute whatttttt am I thinking kaoru you don't even now him.  
  
"Kaoru, kaoru"  
  
"What happen tomoe"?  
  
"Do you now that guy"  
  
"Not really I only now his name"  
  
"What's his name"  
  
"Kenshin"  
  
"Humm kaoru give me 2 week and Kenshin will be my" Tomoe says looking at kenshin  
  
"What" kaoru say shook  
  
" I like the guy and when I want something I get it" Tomoe say determent to get kenshin  
  
"Nooooooo"Kaoru say angry and worry at the same time  
  
(Kaoru mind) Wait kaoru what are you doing scream at tomoe like that is not like he's your boyfriend or maybe you .........  
  
Continue.next chapters soon  
  
Authors note: Sorry I didn't update it soon it was because I was really upset because I didn't get a lot of review and that really made me sad (Crying) so if you what me to update it please reviews..Oh and give me ideas or if I need fixing to do in my story. 


	3. kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin But I wish I could own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Author notes: Hey this is my 2 chapter on this story hope you all like it and please review I would be very happy that you guys are reading my story, it really hard writing fic will dealing with school.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
..........Or maybe you. Kaoru what are you thinking about you must be crazy.  
  
"Kaoru what do you mean by NO" Tomoe says with a little attitude  
  
Kaoru mind (oh what am I going to say)  
  
"No because........." kaoru says a little nervous  
  
"Kaoru are you hiding something from me or is that you like my future boyfriend because if that the case you now that my brother like you and I like that guy and no one is going to get In my way." Tomoe says  
  
"Tomoe is that some kind of threat because if it is I don't like Enishi And."Kaoru get stop by her teacher  
  
"So miss Kamiya you come late to class I let you sit next to your friend and what do you end up screaming in the middle of the class about you and miss Tomoe boyfriend issue." Teacher says really angry  
  
Kaoru was so mad that she didn't even notice that she was screaming at Tomoe really loud that the every class in the school could have listened to her screaming. At that same moment the bell rung and everyone in the class got up and left the classroom including Kenshin that was really surprised.  
  
"KAORU WHY DON'T YOU FINISH WHAT YOU WHERE GOING TO SAY AFTER WE GOT INTIRUPTED BECAUSE I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOUR GOING TO SAY NEXT." Tomoe says really angry  
  
" I'm so sorry Tomoe I didn't now what go into me" Kaoru say feeling really bad.  
  
"He-he-he Kaoru I now what's got into you like Kenshin and as I said before no one I going to get in the way and that includes you." Tomoe say really confident about her self and pointing at kaoru.  
  
"Tomoe I don't like.ken" Kaoru stops for a second " the way you are speaking back to me you are no one to be talking to me like that with a attitude o.k." Kaoru say getting a little loud.  
  
" Kaoru I think that after this we shouldn't be friend because we can be friend and like the same guy o.k." Tomoe says really mad and leave Kaoru with her mouth open.  
  
When Tomoe left Kaoru new what happen she just lost a friend that she new for 13 years just for a guy that she didn't even now she felt so sad and frustrated at the same time and guilty.  
  
"Kaoru what have you done" kaoru say almost crying  
  
Kaoru sat down in a table and put her head down feeling so devastated, someone came inside the room but she didn't even notice.  
  
"Miss Kaoru may I speak to you" Kenshin says really serious.  
  
"Please leave I don't feel like talking to no one right now" Kaoru say with her blue aqua eyes fill with tears of sadness.  
  
" Miss kaoru are you O.K." kenshin says  
  
" No and is all your fault" kaoru says crying  
  
" Orooo what do you mean what have I done to you." kenshin say really worried but at the same time he felt that someone stab his heart when she said that.  
  
" Nothing" she said looking up to kenshin with tear in her cheeks and eyes.  
  
At that moment kenshin saw the most beautiful blue eyes in his life he felt like putting her in his arm and hug her until she stops crying.  
  
"It was my fault I was the one that made me and Tomoe stop being friends,"Kaoru says crying  
  
"Miss kaoru what ever the problem might be don't worry everything will be fine." Kenshin says talking his hand and put it in kaoru cheeks and wipes away her tears with his both hands.  
  
"Thank you" kaoru says with a small smile in her face.  
  
Kenshin hands where still in her face kenshin and kaoru where both staring at each other but with out even notice it kenshin got closer to kaoru and kiss her passionately there both lip touch each other, kenshin took his tongue and slipped it in inside kaoru mouth and kaoru accept his offer his tongue was exploring her sweat mouth he felt like in heaven and that included kaoru that was doing the same thing they where both tasting there mouth and forgetting that they barley new each other.  
  
Author note: what did kenshin want to speak to kaoru that was really important will kaoru and tomoe now the true of kenshin. (I think someone in falling for kaoru...heheheheheh) Thank for the reviews I really like it but will need more for the next time if I don't get a lot f review I will delete the story because no one likes my story (crying) oh and sorry for the grammar mistake. See you next time oh and remember more reviews more chapters. 


End file.
